Masters of manipulation
by karyn1
Summary: Traducción, autorizada... Regalo para Noelia.... Un extraño Tom/Hermione, Hermione viaja al pasado y se enfrenta aun grupo de situaciones que en algunos momentos superan sus limites...


**Hola… **

**Ya se, me van a decir… ¡Termina una, y luego comienza con la otra…!**

**Lo siento, se que no he cumplido como debería con las otras traducciones que estoy realizando, pero espero me perdonen, ya que regularmente los cierres de año, me tren muchísimo trabajo y por consiguiente no he podido hacer nada con las traducciones. Pero gracias al cielo, las cosas ya están un tanto mas tranquilas y ya me queda algo de tiempo para dedicarla a las traducciones, a leer fics y a escribir los capítulos restantes de mi creación.**

**Lamento la demora, pero fue inevitable…**

**¡¡¡Perdónenme!!!!**

**Ahora… les traigo otra traducción muy interesante.**

**Agradezco a Nerys (La autora) quien me ha permitido traducir su historia, tengo la autorización por escrito al igual que con las otras. También agradezco infinitamente a mi amiga Noelia ya que fue ella quien encontró la historia paseando por internet, Noe gracias por la paciencia, y aunque en los últimos días ya no me hablas espero que con esto me perdones por no haber subido antes el capitulo.**

_______

_**Masters**__** of **__**manipulation**_

_**Maestros de la Manipulación**_

_**Escrita por Nerys**_

_**Traducida**__**por**__** karyn1**_

_**Spoilers: de todos los libros de Harry Potter, incluyendo Deathly Hallows (Reliquias de la Muerte) Recomiendo no leer, si antes no han leído el ultimo libro, si lo hacen es bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta Historia se basa en personajes y situaciones creadas y propiedad de J.K Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitando a Libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Boock, además de Warner Bros, Inc. No obtengo dinero, ni actuó en contra de derechos de autor o propiedad.**_

_**Nota del autor: Esta historia contiene diálogos del último libro de Harry Potter, para servir como base para la historia. Si aun no lo has leído, en algunos casos te será difícil seguir la idea del fic, pero tampoco es imposible.**_

_**Pareja: Tom Riddle / Hermione Granger**_

_**

* * *

****Capitulo Uno.**_

La sala común se Slytherin, normalmente era un lugar muy limpio, tranquilo y confortable para descansar. El bajo techo de las habitaciones en las mazmorras, parecía hecho especialmente para tramar intrigas y planes contra los enemigos. Las sillas de cuero verde, los sofás de cuero negro y las mesas de madera resistentes, situadas de tal manera que se podía tener una conversación privada, aun cuando la habitación estuviera llena de estudiantes. La tenue iluminación también le daba ese efecto de privacidad. En circunstancias normales, la sala común habría estado llena de estudiantes a esa hora del día, pero en este momento, en este preciso momento, se encontraba inquietantemente vacía, además de encontrarse casi en ruinas, toda una confusión.

Hace solo una hora, los estudiantes de corbatas verde y plata en sus uniformes, habían sido vistos desocupando la sala común de su casa a toda prisa, tratando de alejarse de la gran destrucción, con la esperanza de no cruzarse accidentalmente en el camino de una de las tantas maldiciones o cualquiera de los hechizos que salían de la varita de tejo de 13 ½ pulgadas, cuyo propietario era famoso por su mal humor, por no hablar de su carácter implacable. Si, cada uno de los Slytherin era consiente del hecho de que era mucho mejor estar lejos y de preferencia en otro lugar, cuando Tom Marvolo Riddle iniciaba con una de sus rabietas o ataques de mal humor. Y hoy, es humor del chico de diecisiete años, Premio Anual de Hogwarts, iba mas allá de una simple rabieta, mas allá del enojo, más allá de la paciencia, las allá de la moderación, mas allá de habitual fresca y agradable conducta.

Tenía, después de todo, mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar el maldito libro, desde que se había enterado de su existencia, y ahora, estaba allí, sin ninguna palabra escrita en sus páginas. Lo hojeo, le dio vuelta, adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo, mientras leía el nombre del autor con sus oscuros ojos llenos de furia, contemplando y analizando esa nefasta inscripción en el libro. Había utilizado barios encantamientos y hechizos sobre el libro (algunos nada legales, pero no hubo testigos). Intento revelar su contenido por medio de pociones. Le tomo casi una semana entera, comprobar si tenía algún tipo de hechizo espacio-temporal, que le protegiera, pero ese no era el caso, puesto que su contador de tiempo no se había movido una sola pulgada. Escribió con su sangre en las páginas, consiguió otro tipo de sangre para el mismo efecto, lo intento con fuego, agua, aire y tierra. Recurrió a todas las artes Oscuras de las que tenía conocimiento, y aun no conseguía nada. El libro apenas permitía ser abierto. Se golpeo con el en la frente, con frustración. Pero eso no hizo ninguna diferencia, y ahora, también tendría que ocuparse del dolor de cabeza resultado del golpe, puesto que el libro era muy grande y grueso.

"_esto no es justo…" _pensó para sí, mientras se frotaba las manos y las pasaba por su cabello negro azabache, haciendo que se desordenara por completo. _"Soy, Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin. No voy a ser derrotado por un estúpido libro…"_

Pero después de mirar fijamente entorno al libro, en busca de algún indicio, haciendo estallar su cabeza con tantas teorías y posibilidades sin encontrar nada que fuera de ayuda, el libro salió victorioso sobre el heredero, y este lo lanzo furiosamente dentro de su mochila, con la esperanza, de que en un futuro encontraría algún tipo de información que le ayude a desbloquear sus secretos.

* * *

"¡Hermione, ya viene! ¡el viene!"

Oyó el pánico en la voz de Harry, al tiempo que caía la serpiente silbando violentamente. Todo era un caos. Ella grito de dolor mientas una mano áspera la tomaba del cuello y la echaba hacia atrás sobre la cama, Harry la arrastraba lejos, mientras saltaba lejos de la serpiente, Nagini golpeo de nuevo.

"¡confringo!" grito Hermione, su hechizo voló alrededor del cuarto, destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Harry saldo a través de la ventana en la primera planta, llevándosela con el mientras sentían los pequeños trozos del vidrio incrustándose en su piel. Su grito reverberando en medio de la noche mientras de retorcía al ir cayendo… por un segundo alcanzo a ver las blancas y largas manos de se sostenían en el umbral de la ventana. Un par de ojos rojos, la miraban directamente y su grito de rabia se mezclo con el grito temeroso de ella, cuando junto a Harry, desaparecieron con un pequeño estallido.

Aterrizaron, sobre una nevosa ladera, en alguna parte. Hermione dio un salto, levanto su varita y de inmediato se puso a recitar todos los hechizos de protección que recordaba, para mantenerse a salvo, antes de que notara la falta de movimiento de su amigo. Miro hacia a bajo, notando temerosa que Harry estaba inconsciente.

"¡Harry, Harry, despierta!"

Lo sacudió firmemente, pero el no despertaba. Sus mejillas de mostraban pálidas y sus labios se tornaban de un color azulado, con un movimiento rápido de su varita, logro poner en pie la tienda de campaña, quedando ellos dentro y protegidos del frio. Levito a Harry hacia una de las literas inferiores y coloco sobre el chico el mayor número de mantas que le fue posible. Él murmuraba incoherencias, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se retorcía. La castaña lo miraba ansiosa. Parecía muy enfermo, casi febril y después de un tiempo sus murmullos se volvieron más altos, pudo entender lo que el chico decía, esperando por la luz del día.

"¡Harry!" Grito Hermione, oyéndolo hablar como si fuera otra persona, o hubiera hay alguien más.

"_Mantente al margen, niña tonta, mantente al margen…"_

"Harry, por favor… despierta… no es real… por favor…" suplico, tratando desesperadamente de retirar el medallón de él, de alguna manera el Horrocrux se había adherido a la piel de Harry.

"_Esta es mi ultima advertencia…" _escucho la fría y áspera vos proveniente de los labios de su amigo.

No lograba despegar el medallón del cuello de Harry y lo envolvió en torno a su mano izquierda, mientras que levantaba la varita sobre el pecho de él.

"_Mantente al margen… al margen niña…"_

Hermione vacilo y cerró los ojos, horrorizada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Respiro profundamente.

"_Avada Kedavra…"_

La boca de Harry vocalizo la maldición imperdonable, terminando con su vacilación y con un movimiento rápido y utilizando un hechizo de separación, logro separar el medallón de la piel y carne de Harry. La sangre salía del pecho del chico escupiendo alrededor mientras ella sostenía firmemente el medallón en su mano izquierda. Harry sufría una fuerte hemorragia proveniente de la herida en su pecho, sabia que tenia poco tiempo. Levanto nuevamente su varita y comenzó a cantar un hechizo con voz suave, apuntando sobre la herida. Después de un par de minutos la hemorragia menguo, la herida parecía cerrarse, dejando una marca de quemadura en el punto exacto donde había estado antes de Horrocrux. El único testimonio de su presencia.

"No…" gimió Harry "No.."

"Harry, todo esta bien, tu estas bien…" de dijo.

"No… lo deje… se cayo…"

"¡Harry, estas bien, despierta… despierta!" y entonces lo vio abrir los ojos "Harry…" susurro "¿Te sientes bien…? Todo está bien."

"Si…"

Era obvio que le mentía, incluso para alguien que no era experto en Legeremancia, pero ella los dejo pensar que la había engañado.

"Estamos lejos…" afirmo

"Si…" le contesto y Hermione le explico lo sucedido.

Le dijo a Harry que estaba en verdad muy trastornada por haber destruido la varita del chico, que se sentía culpable, pero lamentablemente no podía cambiar lo sucedido. No podía deshacer el hechizo que utilizara para tratar de alejar a Nagini, el mismo que destruyo la varita de Harry, junto con muchas otras cosas. Harry tomo el primer turno de guardia de la noche. Ella se arrojo a una de las camas, teniendo problemas para poder dormirse.

El humor de Harry el día siguiente, resulto igualmente horrible. Hermione había tomado el libro escrito por Rita Skeeter, que se encontraba en casa de Bathilda Bagshot, antes de escapar de las garras de Lord Voldemort, el libro llevaba por titulo "La vida y las mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" el mismo no había sido lo mejor para el humor de Harry.

"Harry, este es libro que escribió Rita Skeeter…" le dijo con vacilación.

"supongo que ya habrás leído esa carta que escribió a Grindelwald ¿no?" le contesto con voz áspera.

El estaba enojado con Dumbledore por su secreto, y por mas que intento convencer a Harry, que Dumbledore tenia un buen corazón y que las cosas tenían una explicación, él se mantenía terco en su posición.

"Yo no lo creo" dijo la castaña "Dumbledore, nunca hubiera permitido algo así."

"¡El Dumbledore que nosotros conocemos, no tenia deseos de conquistar muggles por la fuerza!" le grito.

"Mira lo que me ha pedido, Hermione… ¡Arriesga tu vida Harry, una y otra vez, y otra vez, pero no esperes que te explique todo, confía siempre en que se lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mi a ciegas, confía en mi lo suficiente, aun cuando yo no confió en ti… Nunca me dijo todo, nunca me dijo la verdad!"

Su voz sonó seca, agrietada, y Hermione más que otra cosa, quería ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas, el dolor por la traición que el sentía "El te quería…" susurro ella "Yo se que te quería…"

Pero supo al momento que eso seria inútil, las palabras para él estaban vacías en ese momento, no tenían sentido. Abandono la discusión, se sumergieron en el silencio de la noche, ella guardo el Horrocrux, y considero el ambiente, parecían vagabundos, pero eso era mejor que caer en manos de mortifagos. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba el paso del tiempo, se sentó en la entrada de la tienda para hacer la guardia mientras leía Historia de la magia con ayuda de la luz que salía de su varita, cuando de pronto escucho el batir de alas. Casi grito del susto por el repentino ruido, pero se calmo cuando miro alrededor de la rienda y noto que se trataba de una lechuza color marrón, que traía un gran paquete atado a su pata. Pudo distinguir en la oscuridad, una pequeña y dina escritura que no conocía, leyó _Hermione Jean Granger._

"Gracias, me tomo que no tengo nada para ti, en este momento…" le dijo a la lechuza, mientras desataba el paquete. Cuando el ave estuvo libre, emprendió el vuelo bruscamente.

Con la carta en mano, y mirándola con recelo, considero la posibilidad de despertar a Harry, pero una voz en su cabeza le recordó la discusión anterior, y realmente no se sentía en condiciones de discutir con el otra vez, por lo que decidió dejar a Harry disfrutar de su sueño.

"¿Quién querría enviarme un paquete ahora…? Quizás sea de Ron, que trata de disculparse por dejarnos" pensó con esperanza.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza rio cruelmente por el pensamiento.

'¿A nosotros…? ¿En verdad no pensaras eso? Enfréntalo Hermione, Ron nunca abandonaría a Harry, él es su mejor amigo, su compañero. Él es el único que le importa. ¿Dejarte a ti? El ya tenia bastante de tu actitud, estaba cansado, las constantes peleas. No hiciste otra cosa, que subestimarlos, hacerlo menos, ¿Y aun así piensas que el te enviaría algo? ¿Piensas que el quiere disculparse por dejarte?'

La voz cruel después de terminar con sus declaraciones, comenzó con una risa macabra. Cuando se hecho a reír, añadió algunas observaciones dolorosas más, las cuales le rompieron el corazón.

'El nunca de amo, ¿no puedes ver, eso ahora? ¿Acaso estas ciega? No dejarías a alguien a quien amas cuando este se encuentra en peligro de muerte ¿no?, casi mueres ayer, mientras luchabas contra la serpiente, sin mencionar que por poco caes en manos de Lord Voldemort, ¿Y donde estaba él? ¿Manteniendo seguro su trasero, dentro de las faldas de su madre? ¿Buscando la manera de regresar a Hogwarts, para así poder estas con esa chica Brown? Después de todo ella es mejor pareja para el y mucho mas bonita que tu, pero si quieres seguir engañándote, es tu problema.'

Una sola lagrima bajo por su mejilla, y la voz en su cabeza rio con suficiencia. Una explosión de ira corrió a través de su cuerpo, y la voz rio con más fuerza proveniente del Horrocrux, dentro de su cabeza.

"¡Cállate Riddle! Se que eres tu, ¡Así que mantén su gran boca cerrada!

'¿Es demasiado para tu estomago, querida? ¿Es demasiado duro para ti manejar la cruel verdad? Ronald te dejo por ser una persona inestable, que nunca escucha lo que el dice. Y combinamos en algo ¿Por que será? No es que siempre tengas la razón de todo en todo momento ¿Sabes lo molesta que puedes llegar a ser cuando te pones en el plan de sabe-lo-todo? Siempre sabiendo que hacer… siempre queriendo tener la ultima palabra… nunca dejando que la otra persona termine su frase… nunca dejando que alguien piense en un cambio en los planes…'

Alcanzo dentro de su bolsillo, la cadena del medallón de Salazar Slytherin y lo lanzo furiosamente a la tienda. Aterrizo con un fuerte golpe contra la cama de Harry, pero este solo se dio la vuelta murmurando en sueños.

"He dicho que te ¡Calles!" dijo con los dientes apretados, ocasionando que su voz solo fuera un susurro.

Las esmeraldas del medallón, chispeaban ante la luz que emitía la varita. Era como si se estuviese burlando de su falta de control, por la forma en que había explotado. Esperando distraerse, de las palabras dichas por Riddle, puso su atención sobre el paquete que recibiera, tomo su varita y pronuncio algunos hechizos para verificar que no tuviera algo peligroso. Nada paso. Suspiro aliviada, no era de algún enemigo, lo primero que abrió fue la carta.

_Estimada Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Hace a penas unas horas, e encontrado este libro detrás de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. En vista del actual régimen establecido en Hogwarts, siento que es necesario disponer de este libro, antes de que caiga en las manos equivocadas. Estoy seguro que usted compartirá mi sentimiento._

_No negaré, sin embargo, que no representa ningún valor para mí. Así que me decidí a burlar a la suerte, y darle a usted una oportunidad. Si tengo razón, usted tendrá la inteligencia necesaria para desbloquear los secretos que rodean las páginas aparentemente en blanco del libro. Y sinceramente, espero que esto le ayude a alcanzar las metas en su vida._

_A pesar de ello, creo que es justo que le advierta sobre los peligros que rodean a los propietarios de este volumen. La gente ha matado para obtenerlo en el pasado, y estoy seguro de que el conocimiento contenido en sus páginas, sigue siendo una importante atracción para aquellos que no pueden entender y manejar su verdadero significado._

_Por lo tanto, seria prudente que lo mantenga a salvo de las miradas indiscretas. Me temo que también esta la cuestión de la ligera ilegalidad por el contenido en este libro. No es que a la actual administración le importe mucho, pero otros podrían malinterpretar sus motivaciones para tener en sus manos algo como esto, y esto es algo que haría bien en recordar._

_Usted entenderá a que clase de problemas me refiero, en el momento en que lea el titulo del libro y conozca el nombre del autor._

_Atentamente,_

_Un viejo amigo._

"Extraño" fue todo lo que pensó cuando termino de leer la carta.

Hermione leyó nuevamente la carta, antes de desenvolver el papel marrón y quitara la tapa de la caja. Con un grito dejo caer la caja y el libro que contenía a un lado, saltando hacia atrás asustada por el libro. El sonido de su voz, despertó a Harry quien salió rápidamente pensando que habían sido atacados. Tomo rápidamente su varita, solo para en el momento recordar que esta estaba rota, y corrió hacia su amiga.

"¡¿Hermione?!" pregunto ansiosamente.

"Mira" dijo señalando las cosas en el suelo, su rostro era tan blanco como el papel recién comprado.

Entre los pedazos de papel destrozado se distinguía una caja de cartón grande y un grueso libro de gran volumen. En la cubierta una imagen de dos serpientes de plata formando un circulo entre ambas, al estar unidas al morderse sus respectivas colas, con letras igualmente plateadas escritos el titulo del libro y el nombre del autor "La eternidad en el tiempo" por Salazar Slytherin.

"¿De donde sacaste esto, Hermione?" la cuestione preocupado.

"Alguien me lo ha enviado por lechuza…"

Al ver el gesto de preocupación en la cara de Harry, se apresuro a asegurar "… lo confirme… comprobé que no lo hubiera enviado un enemigo Harry, mira…"

Le tendió la carta que acompañaba al libro, él no se sentía seguro sobre eso, pero aun así tomo la carta que ella le ofrecía y comenzó a leerla. Después de haber leído sus ojos iban de la carta al libro y de este nuevamente a la carta.

"Al parecer, hay alguien que intenta mantener alejado este libro de las manos de Snape…" dijo pensativo.

"Y también de ya-sabes-quien. También le seria provechoso…" completo Hermione.

El chico asintió y dijo "supongo, además que es seguro asumir que el en verdad mataría por obtener este libro, ya sabes, siendo el heredero de Salazar Slytherin y todo eso. Sin embargo me pregunto, ¿Quién te lo habrá enviado…?

"Bueno…" dijo y tomo esa pose tan suya de Sabe-lo-todo, _él o ella encontró el libro detrás de la estatua de Rowena, esta se encuentra dentro de la Sala de Ravenclaw, por lo tanto lo mas probable es que sea alguien que conoce la sala… ¿pero quien?._

Ambos miraron la firma en la carta.

"¿Un viejo amigo?" pregunto desconcertado "¿Quizás, alguien del ED…?

Recordando rápidamente los nombres de todos los Ravenclaw que se unieron al Ejercito de Dumbledore "Luna" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pero al volver a leer la carta, Hermione no parecía tan convencida, "La carta es demasiado formal para ella, Harry"

Sin embargo él, estaba convencido de que Luna Lovegood era quien les había enviado el libro. A su juicio, era la única Ravenclaw que habría pensado que ese libro les seria de utilidad, y contradijo la idea de Hermione sobre la formalidad de la carta.

"Pudo haberlo hecho apropósito, Hermione, para evitar que la detectaran en el caso de que la lechuza fuer interceptada. Podría también ser la razón del porque no la firma. Quiero decir, realmente, todo esto parece de una persona que le encuentra un verdadero significado… es tan Luna. Probablemente piensa que este libro ofrece la prueba de la existencia de los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, o algo igual de extraño."

Hermione aun no estaba del todo convencida, necesitaba de una prueba más solida para no creer lo contrario, por lo menos una lo suficientemente buena para cambiar la idea de Harry. Y dado que no tenia idea de quien pudo haber sido el autor de la carta, y que el libro era una novela escrita por Salazar, decidió dejarlo así. Sin embargo aun tenía una duda persistente, referente a las verdaderas intenciones de aquel _viejo amigo_, que aun permanecía en su mente mientras abría el libro. Las páginas estaban elaboradas por un tipo grueso de pergamino que parecía costoso, se encontraba amarillento por el paso del tiempo. Estaban completamente en blanco. Les dio la vuelta por todas las paginas revisando en busca de algún contenido, pero no había escrita una sola palabra en sus paginas.

"Decepcionante. No es de extrañar que no encontrara un uso para él…" dijo irónicamente el chico.

Hermione lo ignoro, y camino nuevamente al interior de la tienda en busca de su pequeño bolso de pedrería. Harry ya sabía que ese bolso, se asemejaba mas a un hoyo sin fondo, para guardar en el gran cantidad de cosas. La chica lo había hechizado para poder encontrar lo que buscaba fácilmente, y estaba curioso sobre lo que sacaría del bolso, que le ayudara para saber más acerca del libro.

Frunció el ceño ante varias botellas de pociones que obtuvo del bolso, decidiéndose por una color purpura. Después de horas y horas de pruebas, sin ningún resultado, Harry comenzó a perder el interés y comenzó a rastrear el perímetro de la tienda nuevamente. Hermione le gruño al libro, comenzaba a frustrarse. Ya había utilizado hechizo tras hechizo, los temporo-espaciales, y para su mala suerte ninguno había surtido efecto alguno. Había utilizado pociones y sus conocimientos de Aritmancia. Deposito su sangre sobre el libro y nada. Intento con un revelador rojo, que fue cortesía de un snicker de Harry. Harry paro de reírse, tropezó con la tienda mientras mascullaba cosas ininteligibles, al recibir un golpe por parte de su amiga. Hermione tomo nota nuevamente de la carta. Tenia la sensación de que el autor conocía la manera de revelar el contenido del libro, y en la carta le daba las pistas necesarias.

"desbloquear los secretos que rodean las páginas aparentemente en blanco" leyó en voz alta.

"Es una grase extraña" pensó y sus ojos de dirigieron hacia el volumen de portada verde. "Desbloquear los secretos…"

Lentamente, alcanzo nuevamente su bolso y saco una pluma y algo de tinta. Vacilante sumergió la pluma en la tinta, y con el libro abierto en la primera página elevo la pluma entintada sobre la misma.

"_Esta es una mala idea, una muy mala idea, Hermione" _pensó antes de escribir la frase Desbloquear los secretos, dentro de la Eternidad en el tiempo.

Contuvo el aliento por un segundo, pero nada paso. En ese momento recordó los numerosos logros de Salazar Slytherin en la decodificación de Runas, así que lo intento una vez más. Nuevamente escribió Desbloquear los secretos pero en esta ocasión con Runas debajo de la línea escrita anteriormente.

Todavía nasa… tuvo que asegurarse esta vez. Furiosamente, se golpeo la cabeza con el pesado libro, pero eso tampoco ayudo mucho. Y ahora, descubrió que golpear su cabeza no era buena idea, y menos con un libro tan pesado, ya que su cabeza no estaba acostumbrada a recibir golpes de esa magnitud. En ese momento Harry regreso de su rastreo de seguridad por la tienda, y se dirigió a su amiga con cautela.

"¿Qué…?" le pregunto mirándolo molesta.

"Yo estoy sosteniendo el Horrocrux, así que ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa manera, atacándome?" pregunto, dando un paso hacia atrás mostrando la palma de su mano en el proceso.

Hermione se encogió de hombros "Es este estúpido libro, que no cede. Estaba segura de haber encontrado la manera, pero cuando escribí la frase en el…" susurro

"¡¿Qué escribiste en el…?! ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió con Ginny, y ese… ese otro… ese loco de remate de Slytherin? ¡¿Estas loca?!" grito Harry, canalizando a él, el espíritu de ron durante un momento.

"Bueno, como veras, no funciono, no paso nada." Admitió de mala gana "Yo estaba segura, aunque. Salazar era conocido por ese tipo de cosas y…" dijo dándose con la palma de la mano en su frente "Son tan estúpida, por su puesto… que tiene que ser eso… Harry, ¿Podrías escribir la frase "Desbloquear los secretos" en Parsel?" le pidió con la mirada suplicante.

"Hermione…" comenzó en tono de advertencia "… tu sabes lo que paso… ¿no?"

"Si…" le contesto impaciente "pero esto es diferente. Ginny no sabia que se trataba de un diario, lo que ella tenía y mucho menos que se trataba de un Horrocrux. Esto no responde de la misma forma. Sabemos que Salazar Slytherin escribió este libro y probablemente esta hechizado, solamente para proteger el contenido contra las personas que el juzgaría indignas…"

"… de la gente como yo…" pensó para si misma, antes de compartir su nueva revelación con Harry.

"Seguramente, pensó que utilizando el Parsel, solamente los de su clase serian capaces de leer el libro, dejando su contenido a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Por supuesto, todo encaja ahora. Harry por favor, ¿Puede que aquí encontremos algo que nos ayude a destruir esa cosa?"

Cabeceo en dirección al bolsillo de Harry, en donde sabia descansaba el Horrocrux. Espero la respuesta de su amigo, con la emoción dibujada en su cara, extendiendo el libro y la pluma en su dirección. Aun con el ceño fruncido por la duda, tomo de manos de su amiga le libro y la pluma que esta le ofrecía.

"No estoy, muy seguro de poder escribir en Parsel…" dijo con preocupación "…tengo incluso problemas hablándolo si no tengo una serpiente enfrente."

"Mira las serpientes en la portada, y luego inténtalo, Harry" le sugirió.

Harry suspiro y miro fijamente la cubierta del libro durante un momento. Repentinamente, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir. Hermione, estaba de pie junto a el, mirando por sobre su hombro para conocer el resultado final. Con un movimiento extraño y fluido parecido al de una serpiente, tres palabras fueron escritas. Tres palabras, que Hermione sabia podían significar "Desbloquea los secretos". Pero no paso nada. Romo lo libro y lo lanzo dentro de su bolso con un sonoro gruñido. Nunca se había sentido tan molesta antes. Era una visión aterradora.

"Tenemos que encontrar una forma para deshacernos de ese maldito Horrocrux. No creo que…" se detuvo antes de completar la oración, tratando de calmarse.

"_Así, es como Harry se ha sentido desde la resurrección de Voldemort. Tuvo que hacerle frente a Riddle dentro de su propio espacio todo este tiempo"_ recordó para si "_Yo puedo hacer esto también_" coloco sus manos sobre su vientre, cerro los ojos y se centro solo en pensamientos felices, exhalando profundamente para controlar sus emociones "_Yo puedo hacer esto_" pensó con determinación.

Un fuerte crujido se escucho fuera de la tienda, Hermione corrió con su varita lista para pelear, pero no podía ver nada.

"¡Salgamos de aquí!" grito Harry al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado, miro a su alrededor con preocupación, aparentemente todo estaba vacio. "Me pareció haber escuchado algo, pero no estaba seguro…"

"¿tu también?" dijo la castaña sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo "Anoche, creí haber escuchado susurros…"

"Es todo, tenemos que irnos de aquí…" ordeno Harry entregándole el pequeño bolso.

Con un ágil movimiento de varita, guardo la rienda de campaña dentro de su bolso, y le entrego la capara de invisibilidad al chico "Solo para estar seguros" le dijo.

Se cubrieron ambos con la capa, justo antes de Aparecerse en otro sitio.

"_El bosque de Dean" _pensó Hermione mientras se aferraba a la mano de Harry.

Pero las cosas no resultaron como ella esperaba. Sintió como algo tiraba de ella. Una fuerza imprevista le dio un tirón en una dirección diferente perdiendo el contacto con la mano de Harry. Fue rodeada por una brillante luz plateada. No solo sintió la peculiar sensación de aplastamiento correspondiente a una simple aparición, sino que también sintió como si el mundo fuera un remolino alrededor de ella, muy similar a la sensación en su tercer año cuando usaba el Gira-tiempos. Comenzó a sentirme muy enferma, con nauseas y muy mareada y con la creciente sensación de que perdería el conocimiento si no se detenía pronto.

Los acontecimientos no son algo que pudiera haber previsto, ya que el uso real de La Eternidad en el tiempo había sido un secreto celosamente guardado a través de la historia. Sin embargo y sin saberlo, de algún modo ella había reunido todos los requisitos necesarios para activar el libro. Su sangre estaba sobre las páginas de este, había escrito en las mismas en las tres lenguas utilizadas y como paso final se había aparecido con el libro en su poder. Por eso, en cuanto Hermione comenzó con el proceso de Aparición, las tres oraciones escritas sobre el trabajo de Salazar Slytherin comenzaron a reorganizarse entre si, y la presencia solo de su sangre había mandado lejos a Harry. Las letras comenzaron a duplicarse, a cambiar de posición y por ultimo, comenzaron a llenar todas las páginas en el libro.

Cuando cada una de las páginas fue llenada, el portal se cerro y una fuerza considerable la lanzo hacia un oscuro pasillo. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, termino estrellándose contra la pared, su bolso cayo y sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo haciéndola soltar un doloroso gemido. Aun sentía al mundo girar a su alrededor, se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos manteniéndose quieta y sujetándose firmemente, tratando de detener la abrumadora sensación de desorientación, dolor, nauseas y vértigo.

"¿Señorita…"?" se escucho una voz masculina, preguntando con curiosidad "¿Se encuentra bien…?"

Hermione escuchaba las palabras pronunciadas en un suave murmullo, pero no se sentía capaz de contestar todavía, arqueándose hacia delante para vaciar el contenido de su estomago.

When every page was filled, the portal closed and a considerable force tossed her into a dark corridor. "Señorita…"

Alcanzo a escuchar el toque de molestia en la voz al tiempo que el desconocido tiraba de sus pies y la tomaba en sus brazos para colocarla junto a la pared fría detrás de ella. Inclino un poco su cabeza para lograr hacer contacto con la fría pared y así poder calmar el malestar que sentía aun en su cerebro. Cerro los ojos diciéndose que cuando los abriera nuevamente, las cosas a su alrededor permanecerían inmóviles.

"Podría responderme…"

La voz demandante la molesto mas de lo que ya estaba, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros mas oscuros de lo que nunca había visto antes. Pertenecían aun chico alto, algo pálido de cabello negro, podría ser bastante guapo, que de no haber sido por esa aura de arrogancia que aparecía a su alrededor. Sintió inmediatamente una tal grado de aversión a través de su cuerpo, por que rompió con una respuesta agria.

"En el caso de que NO se haya dado cuenta… no me siento particularmente bien en este momento, así que discúlpeme por no besar sus botas inmediatamente y contestarle…" le dijo sarcásticamente.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, pero antes de que él pudiera responder por su descortesía, una expresión alarmada cruzo su rostro y ella se tiro sobre su lugar se sujeto de su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda antes de arquearse y vomitar nuevamente. Casi le cae encima, pero el la sujeto alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo en pie. Ella apretaba fuertemente el brazo del chico con su mano, a pesar de que la sujetaba firmemente contra el y no había forma en que pudiera caer.

Sin embargo, el pasillo donde se encontraban parecía ir en su contra ya que comenzó a girar violentamente una vez más y la fuerza de la naturaleza la golpeaba seriamente. Tenía la sanción de que no iba parar en un momento próximo así que se inclino sobre la persona que parecía estar estabilizándola, que por desgracia, no era una persona que le hubiera agradado mucho. Y pronto se hizo más evidente la razón de ese desagrado.

"Necesito mi brazo…"

Hermione no se movió.

"Vamos _mujer, _a menos que prefieras conocer mejor el uso de la palabra"

Suspiro, separándose, sin embargo no soltó el brazo "Tratare de no holgazanear, Hombre, sucede que estoy mareada como el infierno" le contesto.

"Si, puede decirse…"

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio el movimiento de su brazo, se congelo por el shock cuando vio como en una fracción de segundo su cuerpo era atacado por un hechizo. Todos sus síntomas aumentaron diez veces, sus sentidos de vieron seriamente afectados, una sensación de agonía, sintió como su fuese a explotar contra el edificio, se sintió al borde de sus fuerzas y todo lo que fue capaz de pensar fue _"Bueno, esto te lo tienes bien merecido, Hermione, por no escuchar los consejos de tu madre y colgarte del brazo de un mago extraño"_

La sensación se prolongo durante un minuto más, quizás dos, pero al final se sentía como siempre y definitivamente, esa no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Jadeaba pesadamente, y ese, como tenía el nervio de maldecirla, ahora tenía sus brazos envueltos en torno a ella nuevamente. De alguna forma se deshizo del abrazo y en un rápido movimiento de su varita, lo empujo lejos de ella.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido a maldecirme… fue una advertencia o una provocación?" Hermione se puso de pie, coloco sus manos a ambos lados y mirándolo con furia en su cara, realmente deseaba golpear esa expresión de satisfacción de su rostro.

"¿Te sientes Mejor?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo el la cara del joven, y después de ver la mirada atónita en el rostro de ella, claramente cambio a una mirada de diversión. Sin saberlo, ella comenzó a golpear ligeramente con su pie en el suelo, y el rio más ruidosamente ahora. "Veamos… ¿realmente no es educado estar enojada con tu salvador, no es así?" le dijo tranquilamente.

Hermione, dibujo un rápido movimiento con su barita y lo golpeo en el pecho un par de veces mientras se movía hacia él. Él chico perdió por un momento la compostura de manera involuntaria, antes de recuperar la calma, le lanzo a Hermione esa mirada que en un futuro haría que el mas fuerte de los hombre orinara sus pantalones, pero en ese momento su expresión amenazante no impresiono del todo a la castaña, ya que esta no tenia idea de con quien se encontraba.

"Ahora escucha, señor Quien-sea-quien-quieras…" y empujo nuevamente la punta de su varita en el pecho del chico para subrayar su declaración. "…yo no tengo por que ser amable con la gente que me maldice. Ni convengo con tu afirmación de que es cortes maldecir a alguien sin su consentimiento, aun cuando creas que lo que haces es provechoso para el otro. Sin olvidar claro, que el uso de las artes oscuras esta prohibido de cualquier modo. Ahora ahórrame las explicaciones, por que ambos sabemos que tipo de maldición has utilizado en mi."

Por un momento hubo sorpresa en sus ojos, ante la declaración de Hermione, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una expresión fría, que no transmitía ninguna emoción. "Ahora me encantaría dejar en claro algo con usted señorita Aparezco-de-la-nada-casi-lista-para-morir, pero primero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" y con una mano lentamente removió la carita de la chica lanzándola había abajo.

"Yo, soy Hermione…"

"¿Hermione, que…?"

"Solo Hermione… y tu eres…?" agrego desafiante.

"Bien, solo Hermione…" se burlo "… mi nombre es Tom… y solo para que te quede claro… no se como es que llegaste aquí y francamente no me importa o evidente de la ilegalidad, o las artes oscuras que utilizaste para entrar a este castillo, y que hicieron que te sintieras mal, pero seria prudente para ti, que entendieras que tengo una responsabilidad como Premio Anual, y es mi deber cuidar la seguridad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y eso incluye la protección de…"

"¿Hogwarts?" lo interrumpo con impaciencia, y sus ojos de dirigieron de izquierda a derecha por el pasillo eso no puede ser… nadie puede aparecerse dentro del castillo…"

"No bromeo… dudo que lo que hayas hecho, califique cono aparición…" fuel a escueta respuesta que recibió.

Ahora de Hermione pudo mirar más de cerca al premio anual. Puedo notar su varita colgando aun lado en su mano y se pregunto cuanto tiempo había estado hay, ya que no había detectado ningún movimiento. Sin duda llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar, y rodo los ojos cuando vio las insignias de Slytherin sobre su uniforme. No era de extrañar que el chico se mostrara tan frio, ahora. La insignia, que portaba el chico parecía real, y también parecía tener la edad correspondiente… y el corredor donde se encontraban, le era extrañamente familiar, pero…

Una sensación incomoda se apodero de ella. "Esto no puede ser… Hogwarts… no puedo estar en Hogwarts… no después de haber sido tomada por…" de pronto guardo silencio sin terminar la frase.

Miro al chico Premio Anual con sospecha "¿Quién eres, en verdad? Yo no recuerdo a ningún Tom o haberte visto antes, y tienes que estar en tu séptimo año para ser Premio Anual así, que debo tener…"

Miró nuevamente atreves del pasillo, sin notar la mirada de suspicacia que le dedicaban los ojos de Tom. Camino un par de pasos para dar vuelta en una esquina, y lo que vio se ajusto rápidamente a la imagen en su cerebro.

"¡Por los pantalones de Merlín!" grito la castaña "No, no, no, no… no puedo estar aquí…"

Sacudió la cabeza e un lado a otro, sin ser capaz de creer en la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, después paso sus manos por su cabello como signo de frustración.

"Voy a estar muerta antes de que llegue la noche…no, voy a ser torturada y luego asesinada antes del anochecer, si Snape se encuentra conmigo entonces estoy condenada." Murmuro para si misma.

"¿Quién es Snape…?" pregunto Tom.

"¿Qué?" dijo atontada.

"¿Quién es y porque el tal Snape, querría torturar y matar a alguien como tu?" exigió Tom.

La quijada de Hermione llego al piso "¿Qué, en el nombre de Godric, esta pasando aquí…?" grito.

"Señor Riddle… ¿podría informarme de que esta hablando con esta hermosa dama?"

Vio como los ojos de Tom se oscurecían aun más al escuchar la voz tintineante de Albus Dumbledore, y afortunadamente para Hermione, Tom vio la vuelta para hacer frente a su director, por lo que este se perdió de todo el espectáculo de emociones que cruzo por el rostro de la castaña. Sintió como si alguien hubiera vaciado un cubo de hielos por su columna vertebral cuando comprendió todo lo que había dicho en la anterior conversación, y descubrió que estuvo a pinto de revelar información vital acerca de su futuro. Se encontraba en el pasado. La evidencia fehaciente, fue la mirada sobre su rostro, de una mas joven y viva versión de su director. Y a pesar de que se alegraba de verlo nuevamente, cayó en cuenta de las implicaciones de su llegada a ese lugar. Podría resultar mucho peor, que los errores que pudo haber cometido durante su tercer año, con el uso del Gira-tiempos.

"_Debe ser, alrededor del 1944 o 1945" _pensó, no recordaba con toda claridad el año en que Tom Riddle se había graduado. _"eso serian casi cincuenta años en el pasado… esto podría causar un daño muy grande en la línea del tiempo… ¡wow! Incluso podría causar una paradoja en el tiempo, e impedir mi propio nacimiento…"_

Hizo esos deprimentes pensamientos aun lado, en vista de la actual compañía, mantuvo todos sus pensamientos alejados. Miro la luz que centelleaba en los ojos azules de del Profesor Dumbledore. Tom y el habían terminado su conversación rápidamente, ya que el chico no tenia mucho por decir, además de no sentir a gusto compartiendo lo poco que sabia. Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente, pero sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad.

"_Si, mira en mis ojos…" _pensó Hermione, recordando que Dumbledore era un experto en legeremancia, ella repitió la frase en su mente una y otra vez. _"te digo todo, pero necesito ayuda para crear una historia y cubrirme ante Tom, por que ahora estoy en blanco…"_

Después de unos momento s de silencio, Dumbledore hablo "Ah… usted debe ser Hermione Evans… e estado esperando su llegada, dentro de unos días. Supongo que se habrá presentado… ¿alguna clase de emergencia que anticipo su llegada, en ese estado tan desaliñado?"

Hermione simplemente asintió, preguntándose hacia donde iba todo eso.

"Eso lo explica…" dijo alegremente.

Hermione se percato que Tom no parecía del todo convencido, tenia la sensación que ella era sospechosa de algo ante sus ojos.

"Tom, si fueras tan amable de ir a la oficina del Director para informar al Profesor Armando, sobre la llegada de la señorita Hermione Evans. Yo me tomare la libertad de llevar a la señorita Evans a sus habitaciones. Estoy seguro que todos los tramites burocráticos pueden esperar hasta mañana." Dijo Dumbledore, guiñando un ojo hacia la castaña.

"Apreciaría mucho eso, profesor, en verdad estoy muy cansada…" respondió Hermione.

"Bien, puedes ir por favor Tom, y usted…" les dijo mientras pasaba por su lado "…sígame."

Dumbledore camino con una actitud despreocupada, Hermione estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para seguirle, cuando Tom la sujeto del brazo. Inclinando su cabeza sobre el oído de la chica, le susurro suavemente "No hemos terminado de hablar, Evans."

Dijo su apellido con una ligero toque de incredulidad en la voz, o eso pensó ella, pero no tuvo más tiempo para completar alguna hipótesis, puesto que Tom no continúo. Soltó su brazo bruscamente y rápidamente cambio rápidamente en dirección contraria, dejando a Hermione de pie en su sitio.

"Ese hombre va a convertirse en un gran inconveniente, para cualquiera que sea el camino que tome con el fin de evitar interferir en la línea del tiempo. Será mejor que no rebase mis limites, Lord Voldemort, o sabrás de lo que soy capaz con tal de hacer daño en tu futuro…"pensó de forma temeraria.

La idea de amenazar al mago más temido de los últimos tiempos, la hacia pensar que tal vez había perdido algún tornillo, y resultaba extrañamente relajante pensándolo en el momento. Rio nerviosamente casi en silencia, ante las posibilidades que sabia no podía aventurar. Pero era agradable reflexionar sobre ellas, aun que solo fuera por un tiempo. Convoco su bolso, hacia ella, el cual aun descansaba tranquilamente sobre el suelo, siguió a Dumbledore escaleras a bajo hacia las habitaciones, preguntándose si habría alguna manera de salir de semejante lío.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí este primer capitulo…**

**La verdad es que no quiero prometer nada sobre la fecha del siguiente capitulo, pero hare lo posible por no demorar mucho…**

**Espero muchos mensajes de aquellos quienes lean esta historia, deseo informar a la autora sobre el recibimiento que tiene su historia en nuestro idioma..**

**Hasta pronto y saludos a todos.**

**karyn1**


End file.
